Io Ishimori
Io Ishimori 'is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling & Elite Answers Wrestling. Early Life Io comes from a wealthy family. However, her approach to life is completely different than her mother's and sister's. She never liked her mother's life, which is why she didn't want to be like her. It annoyed her that this woman didn't do anything but care about her appearance. Io believed that a woman can be strong and resourceful and is created for higher purposes. That is why she rejected her current life and began to train with her grandfather at the age of twelve. Before she signed a contract with major federations, she wrestled for local companies in Mexico and Japan. Professional Wrestling Career 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2019) Io signed a contract with EAW at the beginning of February. She made her debut on the Empire on 14th February, 2019 by beating Santana Matthews. But after her debut, Io had a problem with stabilizing her winnings balance. The defeats and the influence of people from her surroundings made her a little crazy. Since then, she always carries with her a plush cat, called Yoshi San. For other people, her relationship with this toy is something odd, but she sees a friend in this cat. ALPHA Wrestling '''(2019) She started working with ALPHA because her friend advised her this. Io debuted on 25th April, 2019 teaming up with Vanessa Scott and beating Justin Rattler & Matsuno Honami. During her first PPV (26th May 2019) at ALPHA she defeated Yoshino Nakano in Japanese Death Match. On June 30th, 2019, at Gods Among Us, Io will be taking part in the Women's Termination Chamber Match for the ALPHA Women's Championship. Personal Life Although she is a type of a loner, she has several important people in her life: her grandfather and best friend, Arata Asakura. Recently, she also began to arouse the interest of Former ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion, Aaron Arkham. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Maneuvers ** 'Invierno' - Blade Runner ** 'Chaos' - Destino * Signature Maneuvers ** 'Last day' - Reverse STO ** 'Blizzard' - Springboard Hurricanrana * Nicknames ** The Winter ** Ice goddess Achievements ALPHA Wrestling: * APEX Athlete Awards: ** #3 (Week of June 5th, 2019) Bibliography Since 25th April, 2019 * Io Ishimori & Vanessa Scott vs Justin Rattler & Matsuno Honami (Io & Vanessa def. Justin & Honami via. pinfall) * Io Ishimori & Miho Lee vs Cassidy Kane & Moonlight (Io & Miho def. Kane & Moonlight via pinfall) * Io Ishimori vs Alice Le Blanc (Io def. Alice via pinfall) * Io Ishimori vs Constance Blevins (Blevins def. Io via pinfall) * Io Ishimori vs Rima vs Vanessa Scott (Io def. Scott, Rima via pinfall) * Io Ishimori & Miho Li vs Fatal Destiny (FD def. Io & Miho via pinfall) * Io Ishimori vs Cassidy Kane (Io def. Cassidy via pinfall) * Io Ishimori vs Yoshino Nakano - Japanese Death Match (Io def. Yoshino via pinfall) * Io Ishimori & Samantha Taylor & Hayley Webb vs Rima & Yoshino Nakano & Ana Somnia (Rima, Yoshino & Ana def. Hayley, Sammy & Io via pinfall) * Aaron Arkham & Io Ishimori vs Graham Baker & Rima vs Dante Payne & Samantha Taylor (Io & Aaron def. Sammy & Dante, Rima & Baker via pinfall) * Io Ishimori & Aaron Arkham vs Hayley Webb & Kai Stevens (Io & Aaron def. Hayley & Kai via pinfall)